


Rainy Days And You

by mssrj_335



Series: Without [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, Loss, Love, M/M, Parting Ways, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: rain makes me think of the color of You





	Rainy Days And You

melancholy sets in  
and i’m alone again  
with nothing  
but the feeling  
of color.

it feels like us kissing;  
soft, sweet in the evening.  
and i can  
only nearly  
perceive it.

it tints my dim-lit air  
like curls of honey hair  
used to  
color my world  
around You.

i burned all bridges to You.  
i left; what could i do?  
it aches,  
the hole left, shaped  
just like You.

i started over.  
try to keep a cover  
on the space  
that’s left to fill.  
it’s deeper.

her fingers curl like Yours,  
could be all i adore.  
but she’s not.  
were i kind i’d  
let her go.

her eyes are the shade  
of the color we made  
that lovely  
spring evening we  
said ‘i do.’

it was a mix of us,  
a tone from both of us.  
that color  
which shades my world  
was once ours

she lays where You used to,  
under pale yellow light.  
her kisses  
coloring me  
almost blue.

 


End file.
